Game of Thrones with OC
by totorogeek
Summary: You go through the life of Willow my OC and other characters of how I wanted Game of Thrones to go


**Game Of Thrones: Willow Snow**

 **Willow Snow-The daughter of Daenerys Targaryen and the bastard of Eddard Stark**

 **How she was born-Viserys(Daenerys older brother ) had tricked drunk Ned to impregnate her with twins Ned took Jon Snow and Viserys took Willow and raised her in secret and Daenerys never knew**

She escaped when she was twelve and from there on she was a handmaiden or some kind of servant in the west and east of almost every house she was sixteen and a handmaiden in the Tarly House when Ned was beheaded by King Joffrey

She found out that Ned was her father and snuck out of and travelled to King's Landing from there she met Lord Varys and became one of his little "birds"

Lord Varys was able to sneak Willow into being the handmaiden for Queen Margaery and Princess Myrcella where she would spy on them and here our story begins….

 **Willow was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor in the King's Chamber when Queen Margaery came in the chamber frustrated mumbling quietly and gasped a little.**

 **Willow dropped everything and bowed she thought to herself oh how much I hate bowing to these stuck-ups they are the real bitches "I'm sorry if i scared you my Queen"**

 **"No it's quite alright my dear rise" the Queen spoke with such grace and elegance. Willow rose and continued cleaning "Is... something the matter my Queen ?".**

 **The Queen seemed deep in thought when she snapped out of concentration "Hmm..oh um no well.."**

 **"It's alright My Queen you can tell me" Willow said**

 **"Well the King wants to send me back to my home in High Garden because of that stupid Mother Of Dragons"**

 **Willow's teeth clench and her fist tightens at the disrespect of her mother "The Last Dragon" She thought to herself The Queen continued speaking "I don't want to leave I don't think she is going to push me out of my new home"**

 **Willow continued cleaning listening and taking in all the words like cataloging them in her brain**

 **"I can't believe the King is scared of that bitch Targaryen" She laughed as she calmed down and sat down on the bed**

 **Willow bit her lip in frustration and chuckled out a fake laugh and stood up "Excuse me Queen Margaery" She did a little curtsy and walked away to the door**

MARGAERY

Queen Margaery noticed that the how tense Willow got when she spoke of Daenerys Targaryen. She was shocked at first how she just stormed out then she looked to the floor where she was cleaning and saw that she didn't even finish cleaning. Margaery laughed it off as she sat down at her gold plated vanity and began to brush her hair ,admiring how beautiful she was just about to finish when her drunk husband King Tommen came in

.She rolled her eyes and thought to herself how close till I can kill off the king and take over the Iron Throne with Sansa by my side just as I have always pictured when I was younger she smiled at the thought as she sat up and put on a fake smile "Hello my lovely King" She spoke as she got up and walked over to her husband removing his robes "Hmm my lovely Queen you know what would make this even better was if you refilled my cup" She backed away and snatched the cup out of his hand she said sharp as a dirk "Of course my King" and moved away from him to the wine. On the way there she had grabbed nightshade she repeated in her head one drop calmed three drops a deep sleep and her favorite ten for a fatal death she walked to the wine and poured the wine and dropped in three drops and one day I'll put in seven more she smiled at that thought and she pushed the cup in the drunk's hand and sat on the bed. Tommen stumbled to the bed and fell on the bed she got up and put on a velvet cloak and slipped out of the door sneaking past the guard.

SANSA

Sansa sat in her room and sat with wanted more anything to go back to her home in Winterfell with Robb Sansa thought of all the times she'd sneak into Robb's room late at night and how good he felt. She realized she had been crying when Margaery came in the door Sansa jumped up and ran to Margaery's arms kissing her deeply as she used to with Robb. They were laying down next to each other naked breathing heavily. Margaery had woken up and sat up in bed to see Sansa in a cloak standing in a by the window. Margaery wrapped her arms around Sansa's waist. "What's wrong love?" Margaery asked concerned looking at the tears streaming down her smooth skin. "I want to go home" she said turning to face her lover. "Shush my little bird.. Margaery cooed and wiped away her tears "Once the king is dead you can go home I promise".That sounds too good to be true but to be back in Robb's arms… Sansa smiled and held Margaery's hand as the sun rose.

MARGAERY

Margaery faked a smile as her childhood memory slipped farther and farther away from her fingertips. They said quick goodbyes and she snuck back out to the hall when she saw something at the corner of her eye. She could've sworn she saw Willow but when she looked back

there was no one. She laughed nervously and continued back to the Throne Chamber. She striped off her clothes and staged the chambers to look as though they had sex last night. She knew the drunk wouldn't remember anything about last night. She watched him as he awoke and stumbled out of bed to grab another goblet of wine. She "awoke" as the King bragged about how good he was last night. He continued and she rolled her eyes when there was all of sudden a knock at the door "Excuse me my lord" The young squire spoke frightened a he slowly opened the door. "What?!" Tommen roared at the young boy as he tried not to stare at the still naked Queen "Mother Queen Cersei of Caster...the poor boy was cut off by Tommen's roar of laughter "Oh boy stop with the properness" The King laughed harder holding his obese stomach just like his "Father" his "Father" the one who like to fuck, hunt and drink. Like Father Like son Margaery thought holding in her laughter. Margaery sat up bare naked before the poor innocent boy dashed out of that room soon as the King dismissed him. Margaery left after dressing when she opened the door when she could've sworn she saw a shadow behind her.

WILLOW

That was the second time that I was almost caught she thought as she headed back to eunuch's house. She opened the door as about almost thirteen little children ran out holding little treats as they head to gather information. She sat as she waited for Varys to notice her "Ahh child what does my little my bird have for me today?" He spoke with his thick accent almost choking her." Well it seems the drunk is scared of my mother "She said almost whispering "Your mother?" He said confused he tapped his chin pondering the accuracy of this intel she just nodded "What do you mean?" He finally spoke after a long pause." Well the King is sending Queen Margaery back to High garden as the dragon approaches and the news is that she has found three more dragons". "Three more?"Varys spoke startled to learn that Daenerys has found three more dragons making six in total.

Willow nodded again Varys continued "Anything else little bird?" "Margaery is still sneaking off to Sansa" Willow spoke looking behind her at the handsome blacksmith who replaced the old blacksmith that had died years ago back when Princess Arya left with his answered "Well we all have our little secrets" Varys chuckled" Well if that is all then you can leave thank you little one" Willow nodded grabbing the treat on the table and walking over to the blacksmith's

GENDRY

Gendry wiped the sweat off his head as it started dripping down. He looked up past all the other girls swooning over him as worked. He saw Willow as always as cheerful as a bunny no matter what practically skipping over to him with that great beautiful smile and her hair flowing as water behind her. She always brighten up his day. Gendry smiled as she came up near him

.She ran and gave him a hug every time no matter how sweaty he was." Greetings handsome" she said laughing Gendry blushed as he always did." Hello Willow what are you up to now ?"Willow stretched on the platform like a cat so perfect and slender She's so perfect oh seven hells why? Gendry

thought trying to keep his dirty thoughts out

"Oh just going back right now just wanted to say hi to the spider" She jumped off the platform and dusted herself off

Gendry grabbed her waist hugged her tight "Please be careful I don't know what I'd do without you" he whispered in her ear "Don't worry about me I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" She kissed his cheek and waved good bye

She reminds me so much of the young wolf. He sighed and went back to the sword that he had been working on.

"Oh just going back right now just wanted to say hi to the spider"She jumped off the platform and dusted herself off

Gendry grabbed her waist hugged her tight "Please be careful I don't know what i'd do without you" he whispered in her ear "Don't worry about me im a big girl I can take care of myself" She kissed his cheek and waved good bye

She reminds me so much of the young sighed and went back to the sword that he had been working on.

ARYA

Arya will never forget how good it feels to be back in Winterfell in her old room. She came back 3 years ago after her father was beheaded and after she met the bull they had lost each other before she had found her way back home. She had found Nymeria on her way back. Nymeria had become the leader of all the wolves from the south to the north all at her command

Flashback*

Arya tracked through the woods with Needle at her side she heard the howls surrounding she whispered" Fear cuts deeper than swords" The howls drew closer piercing her ears she closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing she spun in circles. She spun ready to attack .The howls and the growling grew louder almost screaming at her that she was dead. She breathed in as she accepted it she smiled as she thought of getting to see her father's smile again warmed her heart then she was falling the ground met her with a thud then she heard a small voice but she knew who it was "Arya what do we say to the god of Death ?" "Not today" she answered as she pushed open her eyes staring into the bright gold eyes of the devil the howls slowed to to still calm she was certain she was dead. The darkness cleared and Arya calmed as the grey devil nuzzled against her chin.

*Flashback Ends*

Arya smiled at the thought she rose and reached down and rubbed Nymeria head because she was too big now to sleep on the same bed with her. Arya got up and walked to her window and looked down at the training yard where Robb was yelling at the young boys who were fighting with

the wooden swords that Bran and Rickon used to practice with she hadn't realized she had been crying till she tasted a salty tear fall over her quivering top lip. She wiped it away Never again she thought. She would not be weak again she had promised herself after Bran had died

~Author's Note~

Hello my lovelies I hope you enjoyed this is already very long as you can tell I already threw in some of my favorite ships and a character that i had originally created but i tried to stay as close to the original story as much as possible if you don't like it then don't read it but if you did then make sure to leave feedback on it on what I should improve on or add or even your favorite ships and I might add them in I really hope you enjoy this I love writing these so I'm excited to see what's in store*


End file.
